A SheWolf's Gift
by Ultimate Prime
Summary: A little Christmas one-shot with Leah's imprintee trying to figure out what to get the she-wolf for Christmas. Leah/OC Happy Holidays everyone!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga, except for Kristian Slade.**

**A/N: A Christmas one-shot, because I'm in the Christmas spirit! Now just for the record, this is set in an AU of my Silver Dusk - Rewritten fic, so this one-shot may or may not affect the events in Silver Dusk-Rewritten. Happy Holidays, everyone! **

**

* * *

  
**

A She-Wolf's Gift

1/1

What do you get your goddess-like beautiful, kick-ass she-wolf girlfriend for Christmas? THAT is the question that has plagued my mind since after Thanksgiving at the Cullens, and I was having little success with an answer.

Leah Clearwater was not like most girls. Maybe a bit of a tomboy, but she was still a woman. Jewelry was the first thing that came to mind, but their gold and silver just didn't sparkle her name.

I could always write her a poem, but no, words had become less important this far in our relationship.

A dress? No. I'm not really wanting to die just yet. Though, the thought of her black knee-length strapless dress that hugged her curves perfectly did bring a smile to my face, followed by a frown if I actually did buy her a dress.

Was it healthy to see so much blood in a vision?

Christmas was practically a week away, and I was starting to lose hope. I tossed aside the shopping magazine on the floor, atop the rest of the growing pile. My first Christmas with my girlfriend, and I had yet to buy her a gift.

I could just see it now: Christmas morning, everyone gathered around the tree at the Cullens, exchanging gifts, Leah smiling so excitedly as she hands me my gift from her, the expression of total failure on my face, the heartbreaking frown across her beautiful lips….

"Damn it!" I growled, my head dropping into my hands. How could Christmas shopping for the woman you love be so darn hard?

That's when the wolfpack came to mind. Emily was the first person that came to mind, but sadly she was out of town with Sam.

Sam….things had seemed to calm between him and I, but it was I could tell he still did not believe I was good enough for Leah. I kind of agreed with him on that, but I also thought he was a creep for abandoning Leah the way he did, imprinting or not.

There was Seth, but ever since he imprinted on a Hannah Montana-look-alike, he was far busy doing his own Christmas shopping. Embry and Quil were out patrolling by now.

Paul…..hell no. I could only imagine what he was going to say, let alone what he was thinking. Jacob may have broken his nose - briefly - a few years back, but I would undoubtedly break his face in if he ever made a inappropriate comment about the woman I love.

Jacob…..ah! Jacob!

I felt the spark of hope light my soul again. If anyone could help me, it would definitely be Jacob Black, the alpha of Leah's pack.

* * *

Jacob was in his garage, doing some modifications to his dirt bike. Standing just a foot away from him was beautiful Renesmee Cullen, or Nessie as Jacob affectionately called her, sitting back on the worktable of the garage, smiling at the sight of her shirtless boyfriend going to work. If I didn't understand imprinting, or what it was like to love with everything that you are and more, then I would have never understood how two people could be so mushy like this.

Although, I do have a love for Asian dramas.

I had already gotten their attention before I had even set one foot in the door as Nessie turned to me and smiled. "Kristian! Welcome!" She jumped off the table and walked towards me with her arms open, giving me a welcoming hug. I was starting to get used to the strength in this one little flower, even though I was only 5'8 myself.

"Hey, Nessie." I smiled as I pulled away. "Do you mind if I have a talk with your pet for awhile?"

"Har har." Jacob scoffed.

Nessie giggled. "Sure. I better go check on Billy and make sure he's taking his medicine." She patted my shoulder and walked passed me. As Nessie started to leave, I noticed Jake lift his head, grinning as he watched her go.

I shook my head.

"Nothing like a beauty to bring out the beast, right?"

"Interesting way of putting it." Jacob stood up, walking over to the worktable as he organized his tools. "What's up, man?"

"What's up? What's up is that your going around shirtless in the freakin' winter! I still can't believe your nipples haven't frozen off yet!" I exclaim.

"The benefit of being a werewolf. You should know." Jacob hinted as he folded his arms across his bare chest, leaning back against the same table wear Nessie had been sitting. "Seriously, did you just come here to see me shirtless?"

I shook my head, walking over to the dirt bike. "I need some help. Well, more like advice."

Jacob shrugged. "Shoot away."

I ran a hair through my short blond hair, letting out a deep breath through my nose as licked my lips. Here it goes.

"What should I give Leah for Christmas?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "Um, what?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously like I always do. A stupid habit that I thought I was starting to grow out of. Guess not.

"I just….I don't know what to get Leah, alright? I've been looking at everything I could think of from the internet to all these crappy shopping magazines that are always coming in the mail or the newspaper."

Jacob held up his hand. "That I can understand. You asking me what you should get Leah though, that part is a little awkward."

"She's your beta, isn't she?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Jacob licked his lips, thinking for a moment before he looked back up at me. "You want my opinion?"

"That is what I'm asking for."

"….I think you have no clue what really to get Leah."

If this was an anime, I'd be crashing to the ground like they always do in stunning comedic scenes. I honestly wanted to reach over and strangle the guy….!

"Thank you, Alpha Obvious! Why don't you try guessing my height?!"

He laughed, then held up his hand again to cut me off. "Just hear me out. What I meant was that you're thinking more with your head and not your heart."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it as his words began sinking in. They were true. Somewhat.

Jacob patted the dirt bike. "You see this?"

I glared at the alpha werewolf.

"I'm practically touching it."

He smiled. "This is actually Nessie's Christmas present."

That surprised me. "Uh, does she….?"

"Yeah, she knows. She's been wanting one for awhile, so….here it is."

"Ah." I nodded my head as I examined the almost completed dirt bike.

"You think her parents would let her?" I ask, lifting my head up at Jake.

Jacob shrugged. "Bella still rides one every now and then. But yeah, Nessie has been wanting one. Now I could just go out and buy her a new one, or I could build one - sort of - with my own two hands that she trusts. That way, I know she's safe."

I stared at him blankly.

"So, what? I should go and get Leah a dirt bike?" I asked.

"Nah, she's already got one. You're missing the point." Jacob fell silent again, thinking. He came back to with the click of his fingers. "You saw that charm bracelet on Nessie's wrist, didn't you?"

I shook my head yes.

"I made that for her myself, guided by my heart throughout the process. It's my tribe's equivalent of a promise ring."

….Now I was beginning to understand.

"Just follow your heart. Put your mind on Christmas vacation. Got it?"

"Hooah, alpha." I replied with a small salute. "Thanks, Jake. I'll let you get back to Nessie's present." I turned away and started to leave, but right before I was to the door I had to stop and look back to him. "Just out of curiosity, you do have a surprise gift for Nessie besides this bike, right?"

Jake held out his arms with a wide grin. "It wouldn't be Christmas without a surprise gift."

He bent down, opening up a secret compartment of the tool chest and took out a small black box. He didn't have to open it, I already knew what was inside.

"You're finally going to do it?"

Jake shrugged. "It's not like we're getting any older. Plus, her whole family's gonna be there, and so is Seth and my dad. What better time, right?"

Unless he had already informed Edward and Bella of his Christmas surprise for Renesmee, or that even Edward had read Jacob's thoughts at least, it was his head.

"I know she'll say yes." It was true. I think Nessie was actually waiting for him to ask her, anyways. Her parents were another story.

Jacob smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks. And I know you'll get something great for Leah. Just…no dress. We'd like to keep this a family holiday without bloodshed."

I nodded, then finally walked out of the shed.

_Follow my heart._

_

* * *

  
_

Christmas Eve had finally arrived. I was alone. With her. In her house.

Sue and Charlie had left to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and Seth had gone to pick up Ashley for the party. That left nervous me sitting at the counter with my palms starting to sweat and my knees shaking, while my rebel Pocahontas was upstairs making herself even more gorgeous.

"Okay, I'm sexy enough." I heard from upstairs. "Whaddya say we get this show on the road?"

I looked up to see Leah Clearwater coming down with that cute snarling grin of hers plastered on her face. The tips of her black hair just barely reached the shoulders of her tight white long-sleeve sweater, and her slender hips were hugged by the tight blue jeans that looked good on her. Real good.

No matter how that woman looked, she always took my breath away every time I saw her. It was like I was imprinting on her with every glance that it was almost scary.

She titled her head at me. "Are you gonna sit there and drool all day?"

I smirked. "You know, I think I just might. It's your fault, anyways."

She raised an eyebrow in a challenge as she moved closer to me. "My fault? Exactly how is dehydrating yourself my fault?"

"Well, you see? It first starts off with your scent." I continued.

"It's the smell of desert flowers. Very sweet to the senses. It almost brings tears to my eyes, but it doesn't sting like garlic."

"Go on." she prompted with the same snarling grin, her hands resting on my knees.

"It continues through hearing. It's like the angels are singing to me. Then comes sight. Sparkling golden brown perfection of in every single detail. I could go blind if I stare too much." My hand reaches up, brushing back a lock of hair back behind her ear with my finger.

"I'm getting all mushy inside." Leah scowled, starting to dig her nails almost into my flesh, but I didn't wince or flinch.

"Finally, taste." I continue by becoming bold and moving my lips forward, meeting hers with a slow and tender kiss that she returns without hesitation. We pull away, but not before she makes me moan by flicking her tongue up across my lips. We share a smile, and I kiss the tip of her nose as my arms envelope her waist.

"We could always stay home, you know." she winked.

Oh, boy did I know. Despite that all that has happened the past months, I was still the same awkward and shy Kristian Slade, even if I had changed a little since my time in Forks., and that the most beautiful woman on the planet, who was also by nine years my senior, was my girlfriend.

"Uh, a-actually, I did kinda promise A-Alice we'd be there, so…."

She suddenly threw her head back as she burst out laughing, pushing away from me. "God, you're so easy. You should've seen how cute your face looked just a second ago."

I felt the red heat go to my cheeks when she turned her back to me. It wasn't that I didn't want to do all that stuff that she may have been joking about, it was just….I think I'm still a bit scared. I love Leah Clearwater. I love her with everything that I am and who I want to be.

The truth, however, was that Leah was my first serious girlfriend, and thanks to my inexperience, I wasn't quite how to proceed. Sometimes, it even felt like the imprint was the only thing that could keep us together if I couldn't.

I wanted to though desperately, and this was my start.

"Wait." I called to her as I got up from the stool by the kitchen counter. Leah turned to me.

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I know it's a little early, but I….I couldn't wait." I took out a wrapped up box with a little red bow tied around it from my coat pocket, handing it to her. "Merry Christmas."

I watched as she chuckled with the shake of her head, but gently she took it from my grasp. "I could kick your ass right now."

"You haven't opened it yet." I grinned.

She gave me a lopsided grin as tore off the wrapping in one swift move, revealing a flat square black box.

"It better not be a dress, that's all I have to say." she warned.

"Will you open it already?!" I pleaded with a anxious smile.

And she did, and I couldn't believe what she did next. Not in a hundred years.

Leah Clearwater gasped in surprise, and for the first time since I have known her, loved her, she was astoundingly speechless.

Her free hand came up to her mouth. My smile only became wider. I've never seen her like this before, and I was enjoying every second of it.

"K-Kristian…" she began, taking one of the two silver rings. Both bared the designs of a heart between the heads of two wolves both facing the hearts.

"Their promise rings. Well, soul mate, slash, promise rings."

She looked up from the rings to me.

"I really wasn't sure what to get you, with this being our first Christmas together and all. I know I did want to get you something to show you that I'm yours forever." I admitted.

She smiled, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. Leah was a bad-ass she-wolf. To cry, especially in front of me, would be humiliating, even if I didn't think so.

The woman had her pride.

She held up the ring. "Would you do the honor?"

I nodded, and took the ring out of her hand, slipping it along her finger. She took the other ring out, doing the same thing with mine.

"Perfect." she smiled, and so help me it looked so genuine.

I reached out with my hand, laying it gently against her cheek, my thumb brushing against the warm skin of my soul mate. "You are perfect."

"You better damn believe it, bitch." Leah tossed aside the ring box, throwing her arms around my neck and captured my mouth with were her soft, cherry lips in an eager kiss. For a moment, we were like one body as we moved closer against each other. It was as it should be. It really was perfection.

The moment sadly ended with the phone began ringing off the hook. Her warm breath blew against my lips as she sighed. We both looked at each other.

"Alice." we said in unison.

"Tell the leech we're on our way." Leah scowled, giving me a quick peck on the lips before moving away to get her belongings.

I chuckled. I walked over and reached for the phone, taking it in my hand and pulling it up to my ear as I prepared for what was about to come.

"Clearwater residence. Hey, Alice. Yeah, we were just…..oh, no! Nothing's wrong! Just….well….early Christmas. I know, but I couldn't wait. Yeah, she loved it." Wow, could Alice get really excited about this stuff! "Yeah, we'll be there soon. 'Kay, bye."

I looked to my beloved as Leah returned by my side. "I wonder if this is what Bella had to go through."

"I think everybody has to go through it. The little ballerina even thinks of me as her new best friend now."

I laughed. "You have my sympathy, dear she-wolf."

I reached for the keys on the counter, but they suddenly disappeared and reappeared in her slender hands.

"I'm driving."

"Yeah, I was just about to ask you to."

"Shut the hell up." She moved forward, giving me another quick kiss before she took my hand and guided me out the door. At least she allowed me to open the driver's side door for her like a gentleman. Maybe the Christmas spirit was making her a bit nice, after all.

I took my seat in the passenger's, but paused halfway buckling my seatbelt. "Just out of curiosity, did you get me anything?"

"You even have to ask?"

"Ooookay. Perhaps I should ask, whaddya get me?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She suppressed a laugh. Before I knew it, she tossed a black lace bra right into my lap. I looked confused at the piece of undergarment. This woman really did have one strange sense of humor, but I decided to make the best of it.

"Gee, I hope you got the right size." I said in the girliest pitch my voice could do as I put the black lace bra across my chest.

"Such a cute image." she quipped. "On the contrary, that's not your present."

I looked back up at her.

"It's something for you to practice with for your real present later tonight." She grinned devilishly right at me. This time, she was not teasing anymore.

The hot crimson returned all around my face as she started the truck and backed out of the driveway.

The end...but not for Kristian

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone! It may be just a holiday one-shot, but reviews are still a win!**


End file.
